


A Debt to Be Paid

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Feminization, Light breathplay, M/M, Only Because Peter Drinks, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Subspace, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Six months ago, Peter came to him and Tony did him a favor. Now, he's calling it in and his night is about to get a lot better..





	A Debt to Be Paid

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some shameless, somewhat kinky Starker. I made a moodboard first and then wrote this to go with it. None of the kinks are all that prominent, so don't let the tags scare you away.

 

* * *

 

“What is this?” Tony stares down at the paper the boy had handed him before looking back up, taking in the flustered sight of him.  
  
“It's my resignation letter, sir..” Peter's eyes are red and damp as he speaks, hands fidgeting with the hem of his sweater.  
  
Tony sets the paper down on the desk, leaning forward, propping himself on his elbows. “Are you not happy with your internship?”  
  
“No, sir! I mean- Yes! I'm happy, it's just..” Peter stumbles over his words, cheeks reddening as he tries to collect himself. “My aunt is sick and she's not going to be working for a while.” He paused, looking away. “I need to find a job that pays so I can help..”  
  
“Absolutely not.”

“..What?”  
  
“I don't accept this.” Tony stands as he rips the paper in half, collecting and stacking the pieces, ripping them in half again before dropping them in the small waste bin next to his desk.  
  
“..I don't unders-” Peter's brows pinched before Tony cut him off, standing.  
  
“Starting today, you're an official research assistant. You'll be receiving a salary and full benefits effective immediately, retroactive from the start of your internship. You can pick your first check up tomorrow morning.”  
  
Peter stares at him for the longest time, disbelief as plain as day written across his face. “Mr. Stark, I-” His voice catches in his throat. “Thank you.”  
  
Tony just smiles.

 

* * *

 Six Months Later

* * *

  
  
Tony sinks back into his chair, luxurious leather giving way under his tensed muscles, chilled glass at his fingertips. He forces himself to relax before he crushes the glass in his hands, the stress from the day needing some sort of outlet. Setting his whiskey down, he picks up a thick, long cigar, cutting the end off before placing it between his teeth as he lights it, taking a series of short puffs until the end is glowing red and smoke is billowing from the corner of his mouth.  
  
He lets the smoke surround him as he tries his best to forget the day he'd just had. He takes another hefty swig of the finest 40 year single malt that he keeps, the large square ice cube clinking against the glass and the sound is Pavlovian for him, the tension slowly unwinding from his shoulders in response.  
  
“ _Mr. Parker is here to see you_.”  
  
Tony smiles at the announcement, running his tongue across his lower lip followed by another deep inhale. He's three glasses deep and there's nothing he wants more than to see Peter's pretty face.  
  
“Send him in.”  
  
Six months ago, Peter came to him and Tony did him a favor. Now, he's calling it in and his night is about to get a lot better..  
  
“Peter.. Thank you for coming by on your day off. How have you been? How's your aunt?” Tony grins from around the cigar as Peter walks up to him, as nervous as ever even after almost a year of working at Stark Industries.  
  
“It's no problem, sir! May and I are great.” Peter smiles brightly at him. “She's been back to work for a couple of weeks, but it's just part time. She's really able to focus on getting better since you've helped us so much.”  
  
“That's great, I'm glad to hear it.” Tony stands, circling the desk. “You just graduated, right? Going out into the world, technically an adult..” Peter doesn't look like an adult, shoulders shrinking in as he nods. “Well, consider this a life lesson, Peter. Nothing good comes without a price.”  
  
Peter opens his mouth to speak, but Tony shakes his head and he stops before he gets a word out.  
  
“Do you know _why_ I helped you?” Peter shakes his head as Tony stands in front of him. “Because,” Tony moves just a little closer, leaning in like he's telling Peter a secret. “Since the first day I saw you, I knew it was only a matter of time until I had you bent over my desk.” He grabs Peter by the waist, pushing him against the desk with a yelp.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter cries out in surprise as he falls backward, pinned against the desk, his legs splayed on either side of his boss. His hands grab onto he front of Tony's jacket for stability.  
  
Tony wraps one hand around the back of Peter's neck, pulling him close, covering his mouth with his other hand, thumb gripping his chin tightly. “Listen to me very closely..” Tony locks eyes with Peter and he can feel the boy shaking underneath his hands. “You _owe_ me, Peter and that means I _own_ you. Do you understand?”

Peter's eyes flicker as he trembles, nodding slowly.  
  
“You'll give me what I want. It's as simple as that.” He lowers his voice, leaning in as he moves his hand to uncover Peter's mouth, his fingers stroking across the boy's cheek. “Give yourself to me and I'll give you everything you could ever want and more..”  
  
He can see Peter's adam's apple bob up and back down as he swallows thickly. “..And if I don't?” Peter's voice is hushed as if Tony will quiet him if he speaks out as loudly as before.  
  
Tony smiles, his hand dropping down to his neck, tilting Peter's head upward. “Not an option.”  
  
Peter's mouth falls open as Tony applies the slightest bit of pressure, stretching upward, but unable to move away from the firm grasp. “W-what do you want?” He asks hesitantly.  
  
“Your complete and utter submission.” He tightens his grasp and while Peter's first instinct is to push him away, he's a smart boy. It's only a moment before he gets control of himself, dropping his hands by his side, completely giving himself up to Tony's will. “Good boy.” Tony lets the hand on the back of his neck drop away, resting on Peter's thighs. “I think you'll find that if you do what I want, I can be very generous..” He palms the small bulge between Peter's legs, feeling it twitching to life under him.  
  
Peter gasps and lets his head drop forward as Tony loosens his grip, biting his lip and Tony fondles him more firmly through his jeans. Tony brings Peter's face closer to his, fingers on his neck slithering into Peter's hair, twisting and tugging him until Tony's lips are on the boy's, parting them with his tongue.  
  
He breaks the kiss, letting Peter suck in a deep breath as he speaks. “You can scream and moan and beg all you want, but the minute you disobey me or tell me what to do, you _will_ regret it.” Peter nods in understanding. “Take your clothes off.”  
  
Peter pulls his lip between his teeth as Tony pulls both of his hands away, stepping back to watch him. His hands are shaking, but the boy reaches up to grab the collar of his shirt, sliding it forward over his head in one smooth motion, revealing his creamy skin and surprisingly muscular frame. He slips his shoes off, keeping his head ducked down as he hesitates, hands on the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Tony's sure it's just nerves until Peter finally undoes the button and pushes the pants down, revealing a pair of sheer, black panties. His pretty, pink little dick is almost peaking out of the top and Tony groans as he reached out, thumb brushing against the lace lining.  
  
“Well aren't you a pretty little girl? Do you always wear these?” He questions, eating up the way Peter's cheeks are burning red as he shakes his head.  
  
“I lost a bet..” Peter explains, kicking the pants away from his feet. “I had to wear them all week. I didn't think anyone would see them..” Peter moves to slide them off, but Tony's hand wrapping around his wrist stops him.  
  
“I'm going to buy you more. You'll wear them any time you're here.” It wasn't a suggestion and Peter didn't seem to take it as such, simply nodding, his head still hanging down as Tony walked back over to take his seat. Peter stood still, waiting for Tony to tell him what to do. Tony picked up his cigar, ashes falling from the end at how long it had been neglected.  
  
“Come over here, Peter.” Tony smiled around the cigar, pleased with how well he followed instructions. He grips his thick erection through his pants, stroking himself slowly. “You know what I want, don't you?” Tony held the his hand with the cigar out, halting him before he could speak. “Don't answer. Just do it.”

Peter's a smart boy, dropping down to his knees as his hands reach out to undo Tony's belt and zipper. Tony lifts his hips just enough so that his slacks and briefs are out of the way, settling himself toward the edge of the chair. His cock practically bounces as Peter stares at him, obviously intimidated by his size and how thick he is in comparison to the young boy's own dainty length.  
  
“I'm not a patient man, Peter..” Tony growled out, voice low and dangerous, snapping Peter out of whatever thought he was stuck in. “Have you ever tasted a cock before?” He shook his head, slowly leaning forward until the tip of Tony's dick was brushing against his lips, his tongue sneaking out for a slow, curious taste.

“That's it..” He brings his hand to rest in Peter's hair, urging him forward until he's sliding inside his warm, wet mouth. “Ooh, fuck, baby..” He lifts his hips a little, sighing as Peter closes his lips around him. He settles back, pulling his hand away as he lets Peter take over. He has a drink to finish after all and he reaches out to grab the glass, letting the boy set his own pace while Tony relaxes into the seat, taking a slow sip.  
  
Peter's inexperience is obvious and while the sight of him on his knees is almost orgasm-worthy, Tony knows he's not going to come any time soon. He could have Peter work him like this all night, maybe tuck him under the desk while he gets some work done, until the boy's jaw is hurting so bad he cries and begs to be done. Even if Tony does come, he could make Peter wait, holding still until he was hard again before starting over.  
  
Normally, that would all sound great, but Tony's hard a hard day and he doesn't have that kind of patience. He tosses back the last of his drink, setting it down so he can use his free hand to tangle into Peter's hair as he watches his cock disappear into soft, pink lips.  
  
He sighs, pulling a long drag from his cigar before he holds it out over the boy, flicking it with his thumb until the ashes are falling, dark and grimy across Peter's back. He lets the hand in his hair trail down, rubbing across the boy's back, black soot smearing across his flawless, milky skin. It's poetic, almost- A foreshadowing of the way that Tony is going to ruin Peter, tainting his purity and stealing his innocence.  
  
“Come on, you can do better than that..” Tony murmurs as Peter only takes in about half of his length, covering the base with his hand. “No more hands, baby. Behind your back.”  
  
Peter pulls back immediately, putting both of his hands behind his back, one hand grabbing the other wrist to keep them in place. The boy looks up with him with his bright doe-eyes before lowering himself down as far as he can go before pulling back up. It's further than before, but Tony knows he can take more. The next time he lowers himself down, Tony lets him get as far as he can, but when he starts to pull back, he moves his hand back to his hair, gripping tighter, pushing him back down, further than before until he's gagging.  
  
Tony can see him struggling to keep his hands in place, shoulders hunching forward as his brows knit together as he sputters, but he doesn't pull back. He holds for another moment before releasing and Peter jerks back, gasping for air.  
  
“Good boy..” Tony grins down at him, spit dripping down his chin and he can see Peter's fingers flexing as if he wants to reach up to wipe it but he doesn't dare defy the order Tony had given him. “I think you deserve a reward, don't you?” He pours two fingers worth of whiskey into the tumbler, swirling the glass to chill it slightly before handing it over to Peter, hand faltering as he takes it.  
  
“I can't..” Peter stares up at him, clearly torn between following the law and Tony's orders.  
  
“No one's watching, Peter. Drink it.” His finger on the bottom of the glass helps guide it to the boy's lips, tipping it until the liquid is flowing into his mouth. “All of it.”  
  
Peter scrunches his nose as he drinks the liquid in a single gulp, doing his best to try to hide the look of disgust at the taste he's so obviously not used to.  
  
“You'll learn to appreciate it soon enough.” Tony grins as Peter swishes his tongue around his mouth, trying to rid himself of the flavor. He takes the glass away, setting it down before guiding Peter's mouth back to his cock. “Show me what you've learned so far, baby. Take it all the way down.”  
  
“May I use my hands.. Sir?” Peter rests his hands on Tony's thighs as he asks for permission and the words go straight to his dick, making it twitch right in front of the boy's face.  
  
“You may.” Tony wears a crooked grin as Peter sinks back down, fingers pawing at Tony's legs to balance himself as he sits up on his knees, a much better angle. He watches, inch by inch as he disappears into Peter's mouth and it's not long before he's surpassed what the boy was doing before and then some. He bites his lip at the fingers squeezing his muscles as Peter pushes himself well past where he's comfortable, shoulders jerking as he tries his best to suppress his gag reflex.  
  
Peter pulls back, drawing in a long breath through his nose before moving back down, more relaxed, more open and Tony feels himself slipping past the point of resistance. He runs his hand along the back of Peter's neck, petting him as he hums his approval.  
  
“Now stay.”  
  
He can see Peter's eyes widen as he tries to take a pinched breath through his nose and the grip on his legs tightens. The boy's eyes are watering and his control is wavering, shoulders shaking as he holds out as long as he can before finally giving in, sliding away with a cough, hands covering his mouth as he looks up at Tony, fear evident in his expression.  
  
“Don't worry, baby.. You did your best.” He pets Peter's hair and the boy visibly relaxes as he realizes that Tony isn't going to punish him just yet. “I'm gonna take over now.” He sets the cigar in the crystal ash tray on his desk before planting both hands firmly on the back of Peter's head. “You just focus on breathing, okay?” His voice is soft and Peter nods, opening his mouth as Tony's prick pokes against his lips.  
  
He starts slowly, easing Peter into it, savoring the feeling of his tongue actively licking at the base of his cock before he starts to pick up the pace. He can tell that the hard liquor is doing its job, numbing Peter's throat enough that when he buries the boy's nose in his stomach he doesn't immediately jerk away. He also doesn't hold him there, lifting his head after just a moment before bringing it back down.  
  
Tony finds a steady rhythm, one that Peter can keep up with and even match, his hips rolling upward in time, the boy flattening his tongue to help him glide in and out smoothly. He bucks up into the beautiful mouth until he feels the heat coiling in his stomach and he's torn between coming down Peter's throat, making the boy choke on it, or painting his gorgeous face, showing him just how thoroughly Tony owns him.  
  
He yanks Peter back, taking himself in hand as he decides at the last possible moment that he wants to see Peter stained and marked. Warm streams streak out across his face, over his cheek and across his lips as Tony groans, milking himself dry. Once he's emptied himself out, he rubs his heavy, softening cock across Peter's cheeks, coating himself in come before pushing past Peter's lips, forcing the boy to lick him clean before he lets him sit back on his heels, relaxing as he catches his breath.  
  
“Fuck, you're so pretty..” He rubs a thumb across Peter's cheek. “Daddy's pretty little cocksucker.” Peter's flushed red all the way down his neck as he licks his lips nervously. “Come up here and sit on daddy's lap.”  
  
When Peter stands, Tony can tell his knees are shaking and he grabs onto the desk for support as Tony twirls his finger, signaling for him to turn around before sitting down. Tony works his knees between Peter's spreading the boy's legs as a firm hand on his chest pushes him back until his body is flush with Tony's, his head falling back onto the older man's shoulder.  
  
“You want to get off, baby?” He asks, one hand kneading Peter's thigh as the other tweaks his nipple, feeling it hardening beneath his fingertip. Peter nods and Tony twists it roughly, making him squirm. “Try again.”  
  
“Yes, please.”

Tony pinches the nipple and Peter yelps.  
  
“Try again.”  
  
“..Please, sir?”

Tony reaches across his chest, squeezing the other just as roughly and Peter whines, writing under the touch.  
  
“Not quite..”  
  
“..Please, daddy.”

Tony flattens his palm, rubbing over the sore nipples softly as his other hand reaches out to rub the outline of Peter's cock through his panties.  
  
“That's it..” He can practically feel the shame radiating off of Peter's body and thanks to the help of modern day pharmaceuticals, he can feel himself hardening as the boy wriggles across his lap, arching up into his touch. “You like that, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.” Peter breathes out and Tony rewards him by tugging the edge of his underwear down, freeing his cock, mouth watering as it practically bounces into his hand. Tony's other hand slides down Peter's taut chest, reaching down to cup the boy's perfectly smooth balls, rolling them between his fingers in a way that makes Peter grab onto the arms of his chair, rolling his head to the side to moan in Tony's ear.

Fuck, he knew this was going to be a good night, but he never could have imagined Peter would be so willing and eager and so goddamned perfect. Maybe it's his age or inexperience, maybe it's the overwhelming nature of the situation, but it takes no time at all for Peter to reach his climax, hips lifting off of Tony's lap as he bucks into his hand over and over again until he's spent.

Tony tugs the pocket square from his jacket, wiping his hand clean before tossing it aside, pouring a full glass of whiskey. He chugs down half of it, licking his lips as he taps Peter's thigh. The boy stands with the help of Tony's hands on his waist and he guides him to lean against the desk while Tony pulls his pants up.  
  
He takes the glass, throwing the rest of the liquid back, grabbing Peter by the jaw to bring him in for a kiss. As their lips slot together, he tips the boy's head back, letting the drink flow into his mouth. Some spills out the side as Peter tries to pull back, but Tony holds him steady until he's swallowed, kissing his lips loosely as Peter gulps.  
  
Tony reaches behind him, tamping out his cigar before walking toward the bedroom, leaving Peter, who looks like he's barely able to hold himself up, to follow him.  
  
“Come on, Peter. I don't like to be kept waiting.” He warns as he's halfway to the other room and he can hear Peter shuffling behind him, trying to catch up. Tony stands in the middle of the room, loosening his tie as Peter enters the room behind him. He tosses it to the ground as his hands find their way back to Peter's hips, amazed at how perfectly they fit there.

“As much as I love these..” He thumbs the black lace before reaching around to grab the soft meat of Peter's ass, massaging it. “It's time for them to go.” He slips his hand inside, pushing them down far enough so that Peter can step out of them, kicking them to the side.  
  
“On the bed. On your hands and knees.” Tony smiles at the kid's back as he climb onto the bed without a word and barely any hesitation. What a good pet he's turning out to be and Tony tells him as much as he runs a hand over his exposed backside.  
  
“You're such a good boy, daddy's going to make you feel so good..” Tony's hand slides up to his lower back, grazing over the dimples with his thumb. “Put your head down, baby.”  
  
It's clear that Peter doesn't know exactly what to do with his hands as he rests his cheek on the silken sheets, but he settles down quickly enough, keeping his fists next to his side and as long as he doesn't cover his face, Tony will allow it.  
  
He leans forward, placing a feather-light kiss to Peter's ass before drawing his lips back to nip the skin, enjoying the small yip that falls from Peter's lips. He feels he boy's muscles tensing beneath him as he sucks the skin between his teeth, pulling back to admire the deep red mark left behind. No one else will see it, but Peter will know it's there..  
  
Tony glances over to the real prize- What he _really_ wants to get his mouth on. Firm hands spread the boy's cheeks open, exposing his smooth, pink hole and Tony can't help but smile.  
  
“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were ready for me..” Teasing Peter is exactly as much fun as he thought it would be, though he didn't expect to have so much to torture him with.

“I..” Peter turns his face into the sheets, blushing furiously. “It was part of the bet.”  
  
“Did you wax or..?” He runs a finger down the crack and Peter bites his lip.  


“It was a cream..” Peter's hole twitches beneath his finger and his hands are fisted into the sheets, his anxiety so obvious.  
  
“Keep it like this.” Tony demanded before licking a hot stripe from the base of his balls all the way up to his back.

“Mr. Stark! Wha-” Peter yelps, lifting his head from the bed to look back as Tony delved in, tongue pushing past the tight muscle of his hole to taste inside of him. “W-what are you doing?”

“Don't worry, baby. It'll feel good.” Tony reassures him as he takes another taste, this time sucking in the rim of him and Peter jumped forward, pulling away from him as he scooted back against the intricate iron headboard.

“You can't- That's..” Peter is drawing his knees up over his chest, staring at Tony with wide eyes. “It's gross..” He almost whispers, looking mortified that Tony had dared to put his mouth inside of his asshole. So innocent and naive.. Tony slowly sits down on the edge of the bed, tugging the belt from his pants, glaring at Peter dangerously

“There are only two things you're not allowed to do, Peter. Do you remember what those are?” Tony calls out over his shoulder, waiting for an answer, but gets nothing but silence back and he tightens his jaw- His good boy isn't being so good anymore. “One: Don't disobey me.” He folds the belt over in his hands. “Two: _Don't tell me what to do_.” He pulls the leather taut to make a loud 'snap' that makes Peter flinch so hard that he can feel it from across the bed. “Come to me. I won't ask you again.”

There's a short pause before he feels the bed shifting followed by the sound of Peter's bare feet on the floor, approaching him. He reaches out, grabbing Peter by the wrist, yanking him down over his lap with a yelp. Tony spreads his knees to keep Peter balanced.  
  
“You broke the rules, baby. You understand why I have to punish you, right?” He rubs a soothing circle over Peter's ass.

“Y-yes, daddy..” His hands are clinging onto Tony's leg and his voice is uneven, the anticipation of what's to come making him shake.

When the first lash comes down, Peter jumps and cries out, but quickly corrects himself, bracing for the next one. Tony follows with three consecutive strikes, not quite in the exact same spot, and Peter is biting his lip, trying to keep quiet as the pain builds. He pauses for a moment, rubbing against the bright pink flesh in a soft, soothing way that has Peter whimpering. Tony knows he must be so sensitive already, but the break is over and he comes down with a constant stream of strikes until the boy is crying out.

“Mr. Stark, p-please!” His body is flinching all over, like he's fighting every instinct telling him to run away, doing his best to stay put, but the pain is getting to be too much.

“Are you going to tell me what to do, Peter?” Another lash.

“No! Please, it hurts..” Tony can hear the change in his voice and he knows he's on the verge of crying without even having to look down.

“Are you going to question me?” Another lash.

“N-no! I swear..” Tears start to fall, hitting the floor without even running down his cheek given the way his head is dangling over Tony's thigh. “Please..”

Tony tosses the belt back onto the bed and he can feel Peter sigh with relief and he brings his hand down for one last smack, startling him enough to elicit another cry.  
  
“Next time I won't go so easy on you.” He lifts Peter, standing him up in front of him and the boy keeps his eyes on the floor, fists clenched by his side as he sniffles under Tony's gaze. “Are you going to be a good boy for me?”

Peter nods, probably not trusting his voice as he hiccups, catching his breath now that his body was coming down from the adrenaline rush that accompanied the pain he'd received.

“I'm going to make you feel so good, baby..” Tony reaches up, and brushes away the tears from his eyes, tilting Peter's head up to look him in the eyes.

“T-thank you, daddy..” Peter murmurs as he leans into Tony's gentle touch.

Tony takes in a breath and pulls Peter down, crushing their lips together. Peter is a smart boy, he knows exactly what Tony wants to hear. Once he learns to control his emotions, he'll be absolutely perfect.

“Get back on the bed.” Tony tells him, softer than before. “On your back this time and.. Spread out for me.”

Peter leans forward to kiss him one more time before he moves to climb onto the bed and Tony licks his lips, instantly missing the feeling. He takes the time to strip down to nothing and when he turns around, he sees Peter, on his back just like he'd instructed, hands keeping his knees drawn up and apart, his hole on display for Tony, who almost growls at the delicious sight.

Tony crawls forward, hands on the back of Peter's thighs, lifting him just enough to put a pillow underneath him, giving himself a little more space to work with. Peter holds his legs without having to be told, even as Tony moves in to taste him, looking upward cautiously to see if the boy is going to hold and he does. His lip is between his teeth and his head is buried in the pillow, but he doesn't pull away.

Tony relaxes, taking his time lapping at Peter's skin, alternating between soft, wide strokes and stiff prodding. Once he really gets his tongue into Peter, the boy's hands shoot down to grab his hair and he moans, pushing back against his mouth. Tony smiles around where he's sucking the boy's tender skin into his mouth, pleased with his newfound enthusiasm.

Tony brings a finger up, circling the hole, pushing the excess saliva inside, sinking down the the second knuckle with ease before pulling back and the grip on his hair tightens. Tony lets out a hiss and Peter calms down until the finger is back inside him, all the way to Tony's palm and stroking against his prostate as he drags it out. He reaches up to grab Peter's hands, not really upset with the boy but also not looking to having bald spots in the morning.

He grabs the belt from beside them, pushing Peter's knees down to straddle the boy's body. He looks down, expecting to meet some sort of resistance as he wraps the leather around Peter's wrists, but his deep brown eyes are glossy and unfocused. Probably should have gone a little slower with the booze, especially since that specific small batch is a _much_ higher proof than the normal stuff. Not to mention, Peter's probably never had alcohol and he took both of those hefty drinks in a ten minute span..

He shrugs it off as he laces the belt through the iron bars of the headboard before buckling him in place, hands dragging down Peter's arms as he moves back. He licks his fingers again before slipping the first one back inside Peter, drawing out a quiet moan as he wriggles his hips. He rubs against the bright red skin of Peter's bottom and he whines, tugging at his bonds, still oversensitive from his spanking. He decides that since Peter's made up for his little outburst, that he really _will_ reward him, running his tongue along the bottom of Peter's stiff cock.

Peter arches his back, mewling as Tony wraps his lips around his tip, using one hand to keep his hips on the bed. He adds a second finger while Peter is distracted. He works quickly, so eager to get inside of the boy, knowing that in his current state, he's not going to complain about the pain- He probably doesn't even notice it if his expression is any indication.

Peter also doesn't notice when Tony slicks up his bare cock, not bothering with a condom. He grabs Peter by the hips, twisting him onto his stomach, the belt tightening around his wrists as he plants his face into the pillow. Tony lines himself up with the boy's stretched hole, nudging one of Peter's knees upward, spreading him open as he pushes into him.

Peter turns his head to the side, a loud moan ripping from his lips as Tony sinks into him with little care for being gentle. The boy's body is relaxed and open and he quickly sets a rough pace, Peter struggling to hold onto the headboard barely able to keep his head from crashing into it with each thrust.

Tony's hand laces through Peter's hair, tugging his head up and back, straining the boy's neck, but he doesn't care. He needs to hear Peter's voice- Every cry and moan, how his voice cracks and the way Tony can just tell that he's aching for more that certainly isn't just a projection of his own desperate need.

The salacious noises falling from Peter's lips are broken and incoherent, but when Tony glances down he can see just how much the boy is enjoying himself- The wet spot on the blanket between his legs beneath where Peter's cock is, giving him away.

Tony doesn't think twice about touching Peter's cock, he knows that the boy will get there before he does as he presses one hand into the small of his back. The pitch of Peter's whimpers is rising with the extra pressure on his dick, trapped between his body and the bed. Tony lets his head drop down, focusing his grip on Peter's hips, dragging Peter's body back to meet his and the boy screams into the pillow, fists balling against their confines as he comes undone.

At the feeling of Peter's body tensing below him, Tony struggles to keep his rhythm. The tightness and the pulsating sensation around his aching cock is too much to hold out and he grabs the top of the headboard for leverage as he sinks into Peter one last time, releasing all of the pent up tension and stress that's been building in him.

He slides out slowly before pushing back in, lazily emptying himself into Peter's body, savoring how willingly the boy accepts it, still gasping and mewling as his sensitivity grows. Finally, despite the disappointment he feels, he pulls out before reaching up to undo the bonds holding Peter's hands, letting them drop down.

Peter's eyes are glossed over, staring far and away, mouth hanging open until he stops to gulp, sucking in air like he's running out of it. Tony watches him, a small smirk on his face as he sees how completely ruined Peter looks with the ashes smeared across his skin, sweat soaking the hair at the nape of his neck, ass cheeks still a bright, beautiful red color. Tony lays down on his back beside the boy, stretching an arm out.

“Come here.” It's not a command, but Peter still follows it, barely able to move his body, but managing just enough to lay his head on Tony's chest. “You did so good for me, baby..” Peter sighed against his skin, the boy's nimble fingers running up his body. “Starting Monday you'll be leading your own team. You'll receive a generous raise and a bonus for your exceptional work.” Peter looks up at him, a slew of emotions reading across his face and suddenly the haze is gone.

“..What?” Peter sits up, looking torn, like he's not sure if he can speak freely or not. Tony just stares, waiting until he gives in. “You're promoting me because of.. What we just did?”

“Don't get me wrong, Peter, this isn't going to stop, but,” Tony dismisses his concerns with an easy grin. “I'm fucking you because you're gorgeous. I'm promoting you because you're brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
